The Councils on Arteriosclerosis, Thrombosis, and Vascular Biology (ATVB) and the Peripheral Vascular Disease (PVD) of the American Heart Association (AHA) hold an annual Spring Meeting, the most recent of which, ATVB|PVD 2017, was held in Minneapolis, MN, May 4-6, 2017. The meeting was a resounding success with ~750 registrants, including more than 150 international attendees from 19 different countries. Five hundred and twenty-three abstracts were submitted, well above the typical ~400 abstracts that had been submitted in earlier years. These encouraging statistics provide tangible evidence of the broad interest and commitment of the scientific community in the topic areas of ATVB, PVD and vascular medicine and the overwhelming enthusiasm for the format and atmosphere of this meeting. Basic scientists, translational researchers and clinicians, seasoned investigators and early career scientists enjoy coming to this AHA specialty conference. The next ATVB|PVD conference will be held May 10-12, 2018 at the Hilton Union Square in San Francisco, CA. As with previous applications, this proposal specifically requests support for our Young Investigator Travel Awards. Knowing that early stage investigators are the future of our scientific progress, a major emphasis of our annual conference is to encourage the active involvement of the younger cohort of investigators in the ATVB and PVD Councils of the AHA and recognize their achievements. Young Investigator Travel Awards have been supported by the NIH-NHLBI for 16 years. These awards are an integral part of our strategy to recruit, retain and actively engage young investigators in the fields of arteriosclerosis, thrombosis, vascular biology and vascular medicine research that are of major importance to the NIH-NHLBI and the health of the U.S. population.